


You're the worst Donald Trump

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Donald Trump.





	You're the worst Donald Trump

Donald Trump you're the worst

You are a immigrant hating monster who build a border wall

Everyone votes for you instead of Hilary Clinton at all

Next year everyone's voting for a new president 

Short fat blonde hair with gray on it 

Wrinkles around his eyes.

Everytime Donald Trump tell a lie

He wears a blue suit with a dumb red tie.

He didn't like bodegas because immigrants owned them.

This travel ban has got to stop!

We could vote for a new president

Boo! Donald Trump Stinks and he is the worst!

The End


End file.
